Phase change memory is a memory device which typically uses a chalcogenide material for the memory elements. In operation, the phase change memory stores information on the memory element by changing the phase of the memory element between amorphous and crystalline phases. Generally, the amorphous phase has a low conductivity and is associated with a reset state and the crystalline phase has a high conductivity and is associated with a set state. Material phase transitions may be induced by electrically heating the phase change materials by applying a current that flows through a target memory cell. Joule heating may then induce a phase change transition, from the crystalline state to the amorphous state or from the amorphous state to the crystalline state.
Phase change memory cells may be arranged in a three-dimensional cross-point memory array including a first group of address lines and a second group of address lines. The first group of address lines corresponds to word lines (WLs) and the second group of address lines corresponds to bit lines (BLs). The WLs and BLs cross and each memory cell is coupled between a WL and a BL where the WL and BL cross (i.e., cross-point).
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.